Feelings Are Important Too
by NightRaven224
Summary: Thr new diva on smackdown has fallen in love with her worst enemy. Can she make this relationship work or will it come crumbling down around her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my second WWE fanfic. I've been told I'm a really good writer, but you guys can be the judge of that. I was nervous about my first fanfic, but I think I'm more nervous now. Now that I know what I'm capable of writing. Now I'm just rambling on. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy my story.**

Being the new diva on Smackdown would be a challenge for anyone. For Jessica Robinson it was going to be especially hard seeing that she was only 5 feet 6 inches tall.

Her friends towered over her. Her best friend Stephen better known as Sheamus had helped land her this job.

Jess was standing backstage waiting for her debut match stretching and trying her best not to puke. She was nervous as hell but a visit from her best friend would hopefully make it better.

"How ye feeling Jess?"

"I'm so nervous Stephen but I'm excited that it's my first WWE match."

"I know how you feel lass. Stepping in that ring for the first time is a very emotional experience."

"Yeah but at least you had a trainer I'm all by myself. I wish you could be my trainer."

"Ah would lass but with me being on Raw to I just don't have enough time."

"I know it sucks though."

Just that moment Stu Bennett better known as Wade Barrett came walking,

"What do you want Stuart?"

"You don't have a trainer I can help with that." He said in his English accent that always made the hairs on her arm stick up. She had a secret crush on him but she wasn't going to tell anybody well except her best friend Melinda. Stu on the other hand acted like he hated her, hell for all she knew he wished she would go and die. The both had to somewhat put up with each other though for Stephens sake. Stu was Stephens best guy friend and Jess was his best friend that was a girl.

"Aint gonna happen."

"Ah wish you would consider it lass. He's the next best thing besides me." Stephen spoke up.

"Are you saying that because he's your friend or is he really the best?"

"I am the best." He said cockily.

"Jess your match is in three minutes." A WWE worker yelled out.

"Thanks. Looks like this conversation is over."

'We will continue this discussion later." Stu said walking off.

"Good luck." Stephen said patting her on the back.

"Thanks."

When Jess's ring music went off she switched into her alter ego Scarlett. Scarlett was her favorite movie character from Gone With the Wind and also the color of her ring attire. She really didn't have a good ring entrance yet, just another thing she would have to perfect to become the star she wanted to be. She was fighting Gail Kim someone she just didn't really like. She made her way from the stage to the ring in a run and made a backflip into the ring from the outside of the ring apron.

_Introducing the newest Smackdown Diva from: River Port Mississippi, Scarlett. _

The match started up with a lockup between the two divas. Gail Kim had dominated the match until Scarlett got mad and her temper started to flair. She wasn't about to lose her first match ever. Scarlett kicked Gail right in the abdomen and Irish whipped tossed her into the ropes. When Gail's body bounced off the ropes Scarlett did a back flip and with her feet in the air caught Gaels head wrapping her feet around her neck and flinging her across the ring. She hurriedly pinned her for the three count.

"Congrats lass on your match later well go out and celebrate if you want. I've got a match in ten so I'll see you later."

After Stephen left for his match Stu came up behind Jess and almost scared her senseless.

"Boo." Stu yelled.

"What the hell?" Jen said elbowing him in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me you big idiot."

"I am not a big idiot."

"What do you want anyhow?"

"Well I saw your match and with a little effort I know I can make you a star."

"No thanks to you Stuart, but I'm already a star."

"I mean a better star."

"So you're admitting I'm a star?"

"Well not necessarily, but I see promising things in the future for you. Think of it as a business proposition. I help you, you help me."

"How the hell am I supposed to help you?"

"As a distraction so I can win more matches."

"Is that all you care about? Winning?"

"I care about money to."

"Stuart Alexander Bennett you are such a stupid prick." Jess said stomping off to find Stephen whose match against Heath Slater lasted all of five minutes.

Jess's conversation with Stephen was more of a rant about how Stu was a prick and all he cared about was himself and power. Stephen was tired of hearing them bicker about how mean the other one was and it was time he did something about it.

Later that night they all went out to celebrate Jess's winning debut. Jess had on a black halter dress that reached her thighs. She had on her favorite pair of stilettos and she was ready to party. When she was finally ready she took the hotel elevator downstairs to meet Stephen and Stu.

"You look great lass."

"Thanks Stephen. You look great to."

Stu was gonna say something smart alecky but Stephen shot him a "you had better keep your damn mouth shut" look.

"You look nice Jess."

"Um thanks Stu."

"No you wanna know what I think. I think you look like a slut."

"I don't give a shit what you think Stu."

"That's it." Stephen yelled. "Shut up and listen to me the both of ye. I am sick and tired of both of yer stupid whining and bickering at each other. Jess not trying to ruin yer night but, you are going on the rode with Stu as yer trainer weather you like it or not. Stu I don't wanna ever wanna hear what you think about Jess, especially if it's mean ever again. If I hear that you've been saying anything mean to her I will brogue kick you so hard in the skull, you'll be in a coma for months. Now will you two stop your arguing."

"I'm sorry Stephen." Jen said hugging her best friend.

"Ah it's ok lass. I'm sorry I snapped at ye I just get so tired of Stu and your fights."  
>"I think I owe you both an apology." Stu said.<p>

"Let's go party boys."

When they got to the club they all decided to sit down and have a beer. Jen was sitting in between Stephen and Stu. She could tell Stu was seething in anger. She didn't want to make him any more mad than he already was. When Jess decided it was time to dance she went and found someone she knew she could party with and that was Zack Ryder. After about thirty minutes of dancing with Zack she decided to continue drinking with the guys. After another hour or so of drinks Jess laid her head on Stephens shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"Looks like someone had all the partying she could take." Stephen said looking at Stu.

"I don't think the drinks helped either." Stu said still mad.

"I wanna stay and have a couple more drinks with Drew, but ah guess I'll have to get her back to her room."

"I can take her. I was about to leave anyhow." Stu said trying to make it up to Stephen for earlier.

"Thanks lad."

Stu picked up Jess and carried her the two blocks back to the hotel. About halfway there she woke up, but she wasn't about to let the English man that was carrying her know. She knew the moment she woke up who was carrying her just by smelling his scent. Stu was the only person she knew who wore polo. She relaxed into his broad chest and let him carry her until they got to the outside of her room.

"Whoa where am I and why are you carrying me?"

"You fell asleep and I offered to bring you back here." He said putting her down.

"Um thanks Stu."

"I also want to apologize for calling you a slut earlier. It was out of line it won't happen again." He said turning to go.

"Stu wait." Jen said grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. Jess stood on her tip toes and kissed Stu. At first Stu was shocked then he kissed Jess back. When Stu kissed her back she wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss between them got even hotter. The kiss was broke by the Mike The Miz.

"Really Stuart? Really Jessica? I thought you guys hated each other."

"We do now get lost Mike." Stu said with a bright red face.

"It doesn't look like you two hate each other, but whatever. I gotta bounce anyways."

"You know what we'll talk about this tomorrow I'll see you later Jess. Good night."

"Bye Stu."

Jess really didn't know what came over her but what she did know was things between Stu and her were going to be different.

**I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic. I am open to all the praise and criticism you guys throw at me. I actually would really enjoy it if you guys said anything that could help me make a better writer out of myself, as well as making my stories worth everyone's time. Thank you all for reading my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the new chapter. I don't really have much to say about it except it would have been up sooner if i didn't have writers block right now. Well i hope you guy's enjoy it anyhow!**

* * *

><p>Jess woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head. She rolled over and noticed she still had on her black dress and stilettos she took off her shoes and staggered to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was out of the shower she put her hair up in a towel and put on a white fluffy robe. She heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to an angry Englishman and an almost angry Irishman.<p>

"Ye need to hurry up or were gonna miss our flight." Stephen said storming in.

"She hasn't even packed yet Stephen look at this mess." Stu said walking in.

"Shhhh whisper, you guys are being loud."

"Please tell me you're not that hung over?" Stu asked.

"No, but my heads killing me, and I can't remember anything past arriving at the club."

When she said that Stu felt like a wave of relief washed over him; he really didn't feel like talking to her about their kiss.

"Jess get ready or we won't make it back in time." Stephen said grabbing Jess's bag to put clothes into it.

"For what?"

"Ah got an interview lass now hurry up."

"Ok geesh." She said grabbing some clothes and staggering back into the bathroom. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a nice cardigan over her black lace bra and panties. She staggered back into the bedroom to put on her shoes and head out. She could barely walk straight as it was and her heels weren't helping her at all. Stephen had all of her clothes packed and was carrying her stuff.

"This is not gonna work, someone's gonna have to help me walk."

"Ah've got her bags help her Stu." Stephen commanded.

"I can walk by myself." Jess said almost falling in the floor by tripping over her own feet.

"I'm not getting embarrassed by you're walking around like an alcoholic. Here." Stu said holding out his arm.

"Sure." Jess said taking his arm and pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

The plane ride was quiet. Jess was sitting in between Stephen and Stu because the both wanted room to sit. Jess was reading a book on her ipad, Stu was listening to music, and Stephen was asleep.

"Stu let me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because; I have to go use the restroom."

"Can't you wait?"

"No now please let me out Stu."

"Ok." he said getting up.

"Thanks."

When she was on her way back she noticed Mike The Miz sitting near the back.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Jessica."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. I see your still with Stu."

"We were never together."

"It looked like you were last night."

"Wait what are you talking about?" She said confused.

"You were making out with him in the hotel."

"Oh I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait what."

"I was drunk."

"Oh so he was right when he said you guys weren't together."  
>"Whatever." She said going back to her seat.<p>

When she got back into her seat she leant over to Stu.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That we kissed last night."

"I don't know. Wait you lied then when you said you didn't remember anything that happened last night."

"I still don't. Mike told me."

"Well it was your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You kissed me."

"Well by the way it sounds you are just as guilty as I am."

"Whatever."

"Is that all you can say Stu?"

"As of right now yes."

"I'm not done talking to you about this."

"I didn't figure you would be." He said putting his earphones back on.

The rest of the plane ride was uncomfortable, it was eased only a little when Stephen woke up and started talking to Jess. When the plane landed Jess was more than ready to get off, go home, and just run. Stu had other plans though.

"I thought you had to talk to me."

"Not anymore."

"That's a damn lie."

As soon as the stewardess said they could get off the plane Jess grabbed her bag and stormed past Stu and Stephen to get off the plane. The only thing that calmed Jess down was when her brother Casey called. Casey was in the United States army and was stationed at a base in Iraq along with their cousin Levi. Jess and Casey had the best relationship a brother and sister could have they talked on the phone every day; Casey didn't even call their parents every day.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey little sis, what's going on?"_

"_I just landed in Tampa, what about you and Levi?"_

"_I can't disclose that information."_

"_Bull shit."_

"_We just had dinner. So how was your match last night?"_

"_It was awesome, I won."_

"_That's great sis. What?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Sorry I was talking to Levi he said to tell you hey."_

"_Tell him I said hey too." _

"_She said hey. So do you like traveling with Stephen and that British guy?"_

"_Stephen yeah he's really nice, Stu on the other hand is a prick."_

"_He still being an ass to you?"_

"_Like always, that's not ever gonna change."_

"_Well I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"_Bye Casey."_

"_Bye Jess."_

Talking to Casey really calmed Jess down and by that that time Stephen and Stu caught up with her.

"Hey lass are you ok? You stormed off the plane." Stephen said unaware of what was happening between her and Stu.

"Yeah I just had to use the bathroom."

"I thought you might've got sick."

"No." Jess said finally getting her bags off the luggage rack.

"Oh ok well I've gotta go I've got an interview."

"Bye Stephen."

Jess was walking out the door of the airport when Stu grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast. You are going to talk to me whether you like it or not."

"You're right I'm going to get down to the bottom of this. Why didn't you tell me you kissed me?"

"You kissed me."

"Whatever, just tell me."

"Well you were drunk, I took advantage of you."

"I can't believe you Stu, you know what I can. You're just the kind of douche bag that would do something like that. You freaking used me."

"You can't believe that it meant something."

"I don't know what I believe anymore Stu."

"Well it didn't mean a thing. I'll see you tomorrow at 7 to train."

"No you won't."

"Because I have a Dr. appointment."

"Well then let me know when you get out."

"I most certainly will probably not." She said walking off from him. She was more pissed off than she was anything. The moment she got home she changed into her custom under armor hoodie that was hot pink and lime green with her matching under armor shoes, and added a pair of hot pink shorts. Jess ran for four miles across town to clear her mind, it didn't help her any. She was sitting on a park bench with her knees pulled to her chest, staring at the swaying trees in the autumn breeze when she saw Stephen coming out of a nearby office building, he immediately spotted her.

"I'm beginning to think what you said earlier was a lie. Ye never run this far unless something is wrong."

"I might have walked."

"I highly doubt that, you would not have had time." He said sitting down beside her.

"Stephen I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Does this have something to do with a certain brit that we both know?"

"Maybe, but I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"It will make you feel better."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't get mad at me."

"Well last night when I was drunk I did something, but it's not what you think. I didn't know about it until I was on the plane where I was told by Mike."

"Mike?"

"The Miz anyway, so last night I kissed Stu and he sorta made out with me, but he wasn't going to tell me."

"I'm a little shocked."

"And when I confronted him about it he didn't seem to care, and then we finally talked about it outside the airport and he freaking used me Stephen."

"Did the kiss mean something to you?"

"No, but that's not the point he fucking used me Stephen like any other douche bag would. All I gotta say is, is that I'm glad I wasn't drunk enough to sleep with him."

"I'll talk to him."

"How the hell is talking gonna fix him, he needs more than a good talking to every once and a while. He needs psychiatric help. You know what you don't care just like any other man who all they care about is getting a piece off as and helping their friends get laid."

"You know good and well I am not like that Jess. I have feelings."

"I don't know what to believe anymore Stephen." She said starting to cry. Her tears then fell like the leaves off the trees.

"Come on."

"No I'm going to run the four miles back home, and you can tell Stu that I will not meet him tomorrow to train." That night Jess took a long hot bubble bath and cried herself to sleep that night. She wished she had someone there to hold her like her brother did when they were little when she was scared of the dark; like the way Melinda did when she had a rough day or the way a lover did when she was cold and upset. All she really needed was a shoulder to cry into because her feelings were important to.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is ths new chapter guys. I hope you like it. I also wanna thank everyone for their reviews they were awesome. Ok so the next chapter might be delayed some. I've got two papers due in the next week to do, and this story is confusing me. I know what i wanna do, but i'm afraid to. I want this story to be my own not accidentaly someone elses. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Jess woke up to someone poking her.<p>

"Jess wake up we need to talk."

"What the hell, how'd the hell did you get in here?" She said sitting up instantly and seeing Melinda sitting on the side of her bed.

"You gave me a spare key remember? Anyway so guess what I got?"

"What?"

"Take a guess."

"No I'm not in the mood."

"I got a house right on the beach and guess where it's at."

"Where?"

"Right beside yours now I can live beside my best friend and live on the beach."

"That's great." She said hugging her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking about it again."

"Please…" She said begging Jess.

"I was drunk and I made out with Stu, and he used me then we got into a fight. I ran four miles to Midtown Park and saw Stephen we talked about it I got mad at him and I ran the four miles back. Took a bath then cried myself to sleep."

"That's a new record eight miles in one day. Stu is an ass and why are you mad at Stephen?"

"Because I tried to get him to fix Stu's psycho ass hole problem and all he said was that he would talk to him. How the hell is talking to someone gonna fix them."

"With Stu it won't and you have every right to be angry he used you. That man needs psychiatric help."

"That's exactly what I said."

"Now hurry up we're going to the spa."

"The spa?"

"Yep it's a congrats for winning your match last night."

"Oh really so I can have anything I want done."

"Gasp no."

"Well then what kind of congrats is this?" She said making her way to the bathroom.

"I was kidding, but no tattoos or piercings."

"What are you my mom?"

"Those are too expensive."  
>"I don't need any more anyhow."<br>"Tattoos or piercings?"

"Piercings and I'm not ready to get another tattoo yet." Truth was she wished she hadn't have got the other tattoo and her ears were good enough since she hated and feared needles. When she was five she got really sick and was in the hospital for three weeks and they put an IV in her and she accidentally ripped it out. She was drunk when she got her tattoo which was on her left shoulder blade and the tattoo was of a Star Gazer Lillie.

"Oh shoot Mindy I totally forgot I've got a doctor's appointment this morning so you wanna go after it?"

"I guess since I have nothing better to do."

"How'd you get off of work by the way?"

"I have no clue."

Jess's doctor appointment went as usual the usual being a change of meds and the: I'll see you again in six months. Ever since she got sick they were worried that she'd get sick again.

The trip to the spa was a well-deserved trip Jess and Melinda got facials, manicures, pedicures, massages, and even a wax. After they got done at the spa Jess and Melinda decided to get dinner and smoothies afterward. They got dinner at Red Lobster or as Melinda liked to call it Red Loobster. They finished by getting smoothies at Captain Jims Smoothie Bar. When they were coming out of the smoothie bar Jess saw Stu.

"Shit shit shit. Mindy hide me."

"Why do you want me to hide you?"

"I forgot to call Stu he's supposed to start training me today and I just totally blew him off."

"Too late I think he saw you."

"Shit."

Stu came walking up wearing a blue polo shirt an under armour hat and sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Ah Jessica we need to talk."

"Yeah about that."

"I've been trying to call you all day."

"My phone died."

"I was just worried something might have been wrong. We were supposed to train today." He said in an almost sneer.

"I totally forgot." Jess said lying.

"Shure be ready we train at six tomorrow morning."

"What the hell do you know how early that is?"

"I do but if you want to win you have to work your arse off."  
>"I'm not having this argument here and I don't feel like arguing with you right now." She said walking off.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow at my house then. Be ready to work your arse off."

"Whatever." Jess said continuing her walk off.

The next morning Jess dressed, all decked out in under armour, and drove her pink dodge challenger to Stu's. Stu opened the door with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Here we've got lots to do." He said trusting a coffee cup into her face.

"Well good morning to you to Stuart."

"Yeah I'm just glad you're on time today." She said walking into his house. She felt weird being in Stu's house it was the first time she was alone in his house with him. She was hoping Stu would go easy on her, she knew he trained like a gladiator a very sexy gladiator.

"Jess." He said waving a hand in front of her face and breaking her out of her trance.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"I know I'm handsome you don't have to stare."

"That's not what I was thinking about besides you're ugly." She said lying then she added. "Plus you've got a crooked nose."

"You're in for it now you."

"Ooo I'm shaking in my shoes."

Once in the gym Stu put Jess through a vigorous work out and for the next four hours she worked her ass off until she physically couldn't do anything else. The last thing he had her doing was leg weights and through all the griping and cussing from Stu about how she wasn't doing enough and how she wasn't giving it her best she gave up. Her muscles wouldn't allow her to do anything. When she tried to stand up she fell flat on her butt in the floor.

"Get up we've got more to do."

"I'm done if I can't walk tomorrow it's your damn fault. I have been working my ass off for you for the past four hours I can't physically do anything else. I fell on my butt just standing up." She said biting back tears of pain and anger.

"Like I care." Was all Stu said offering her a helping hand.

"Well you should since I'm your new ticket to The Great Barrett Uprising."

"Ah yes so you're going to help me."

"What choice do I have?"

"Ah you're right you don't have one."

"I do but I chose not to because I wanna be like my friends successful and powerful."

"Oh so now I'm your friend?"

"Yes and no were more like frienemies."

"Friends and enemies I would have to agree."

"Wow that's a first. Oh and if you're planning on training on Saturday I'm gonna have to decline."

"Do I even need to ask why?"

"I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm running a race to raise money for breast cancer research. It's a hundred dollars so for a ten k it would be a thousand dollars."

"So you want my money."

"It's for a good cause." She said getting all teary eyed.

"Someone close to you had cancer didn't they?" he said sitting down beside her.

"My granny did but she's ok now. Cancer just kinda runs in my family my grandpa has colon cancer, my aunt had ovarian cancer, and my cousin had leukemia."

"That's just horrible." Stu said.

"Yeah it is everyone in my family has had serious medical problems."

"And you. Yeah even me when I was five I lost a lot of weight I looked anorexic I had appendicitis and something was wrong with my gallbladder so they took them both out before I started school. I spent almost three months in the hospital during all that. I've really learned to appreciate life and go after what I want."

"I have to say you're a really strong person, and I respect you for that."

"I'm not strong I just act that way." She said not knowing if she should stare that with Stu.

"You really are."

"No I'm not. I'm insecure I cry myself to sleep most nights, and I worry about everything. When I was ten I was bullied and diagnosed with anxiety problems. When I was thirteen, my brother left to go into the army. I get to talk to him every day, but it's not the same. I got my degree in nursing at Ole Miss then decided that I wanted to be a WWE Diva so I left everything behind and moved here to Florida where I didn't know anyone."

"Things get better they always do."

"Not for me every time I say things can't get any worse they usually do."

"Well when you get so low all you can go is up right?"

"Ah I've spent so much time unhappy that I wouldn't know what to do if I was truly happy for more than a brief moment."

"You know what Stephen and I were going to get drinks tonight and you're gonna join us."

"Are you doing this just so you can kiss me again and act like nothing happened?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I did that. I should've told you I didn't know I felt about you but now I do."

"And how is that?" She said hoping it was for the best.

"Confused you're in my every thought when I close my eyes all I see is you."

"I feel the same way minus the confusion part."

"That's great." He said putting his hands on her face and kissing her passionately. It was a long overdue kiss for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review. I need all the help I can get on this one.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna thank everyone for their great reviews and for wishing me luck on my papers. you guys are the best! I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me! Well heres the new chapter! I hurried up and typed almost all of it last night so if it's messed up i'm sorry! Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Jess and Stu went their separate ways after the kiss Jess went home and Stu went to his shower. Jess spent the rest of the day shopping for the perfect dress and shoes; she wanted to look her best for Stu. She had picked out a stunning strapless red dress. Melinda arrived at her house about ten minutes before Stu and Stephen arrived. Stu was wearing a red shirt and black pants. Stephen was wearing almost the same but he had on a green shirt.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hi lass."

"Hey you look very nice this evening."

"Well thanks you Stu, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Stu said holding out his arm for her.

"We shall."

As Stu and Jess were walking down the driveway Melinda and Stephen took a minute to pause.

"Did we miss something?" Melinda asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Hey are you guys coming." Jess said looking over her shoulder and yelling at Melinda and Stephen.

Jess's night was going great. She was having a blast with Stu, Stephen, Melinda, and a bunch of other people. It was the first time in a long time that she had let loose and stopped worrying what everyone thought. Everything was going great until she was drug to the bathroom by Melinda.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun."

"Jess, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I'm talking about this thing with Stu. Two days ago you both hated each other and now you're acting like you too like each other. Then after everything you told me yesterday about him. I'm so dang confused."

"Well Stephen did say he wanted us to be nice to each other."

"What happened when you went to work out today were you hit in the head? Oh my God, did you sleep with him?"

"No I didn't sleep with him. Yesterday you were all like I need to follow my heart and what I can't just be nice to someone?"

"That's the problem you like him, you like him way too much and I'm worried that he's gonna hurt you."

"So what if he does. It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." She said getting very upset.

"Jess I just think you need to think about this before you do anything rash."

"Rash Mindy you've know me for how long? Before kindergarten. Have you ever seen me do anything rash?"

"Well no but…"

"But what, Melinda?"

"You know what never mind." Melinda decided to just drop the subject and forget about it, but if she knew her best friend she wasn't about to back down from this argument.

"Good because I'm going back out there and continue my night." She said with hurt filled eyes. She had never before saw Melinda like this before, but she wasn't going to worry about her. Melinda just wasn't the fighting type. Jessica however didn't back down when she wanted something. If she couldn't have something she took it.

When she got back there wasn't an available seat at their table. Zack Ryder, Alex Riley, and his wife Cierra, who was Jess's other best friend, were occupying her seat.

"Hey guys when'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago."

"So what did Melinda have to say?" Stu said looking up at the person standing beside him motioning for her to sit on his leg.

"You know what I really don't want to talk about it right now." She said sitting down with disappointment in her eyes.

"Ye know she's only worried about ye lass."

"Well I'm an able adult I make my own choices; I can take care of myself."

"Very true, but Jess I think you guys need to work this out before it ruins your friendship."

"I'll try C, but I'm not going to promise anything."

Just then Melinda came back from the bathroom looking very pale. She squeezed herself in between Stephen and Zack. Zack was more than thrilled with that decision.

"You know what Zack I'm feeling a little hungry do you wanna get out of here?" Melinda said.

"Woo, Woo, Woo you know it." Then they left.

"Wow that must have been one hell of an argument." Alex said kicking his feet up on the table and throwing his arm around his wife. Stephen moved over so Jess could sit comfortably next to Stu.

"It was." Was all Jess said before Cierra drug Alex off to dance to not make her friend any more mad than she already was. Cierra could tell the argument wasn't going to be resolved anytime soon she also hoped that it didn't ruin Jess and Melinda's friendship.

"You really hurt her you know that."

"No Stephen I know she hurt me the only reason you're saying that is because she's your cousin."

"Blood doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Well I'd just like to inform you that she's the one who drug me off to the bathroom to attack me with her words."

"What all did she say."

"I'm not gonna talk about it, but what I will say is if she can't be happy for me. She doesn't deserve to be in my life. I'm not going to have anyone around me who's just gonna upset me I've had enough of that with my parents and half of my ex friends." She said standing up. "I'm leaving."

"I didn't mean to hurt ye I just…"

"You just thought before you spoke. I need a ride home so Stu are you coming or do I need to call myself a cab."

"Yeah I'll take you home. I'll see you later Stephen."

"Bye."

Outside it was chilly a little too cold for October weather in Florida, but Jess didn't mind. She needed to get out to breath. It seemed like everyone was worried more about Melinda than her. It was all Melinda's fault she thought shaking her head.

"She hurt you I can tell." Stu said about halfway to her house.

"Yeah so." Jess said throwing a defensive wall up.

"I don't know what she said to you, but she really shouldn't have said it."

"You're absolutely right. There are some things people should just keep to their selves. Life is horrible." She said staring out the window into black nothingness. She could hear the cry of seagulls that flew over the ocean; she could also hear the waves beating against the shore.

"Life's not horrible it's hard. Stu said taking her hand in his." They rode in silence the rest of the way to Jess's house. The walkway to Jess's porch was slippery the sprinklers had just went off and Jess slipped and almost fell if it wasn't for Stu who caught her. Her heel had broken just adding to the horrible day she was having.

"Thanks Stu." She said letting him pick her up and carried her, the rest of the way to her porch. She fished her key out of her dress and went over to the porch swing and sat down to take her shoes off. When she stood up she felt so short compared to Stu he was almost a foot taller than her.

"Thanks Stu again for everything."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

Jess threw her shoes in the garbage and went back into her living room where Stu was looking at himself in a mirror and fixing his hair.

"Your hair looks fine."

"Ah I was just fixing it."

"Are you nervous Stu?" She said rubbing her hand across his back and motioning for him to sit with her on the couch.

"Nervous about what?" He asked a little confused but knowing exactly what her motive was. Stu let her make the first move he didn't want anything to hinder that moment because of his lack of mojo. She ran her hand up his arm and pulled him close to her. She didn't care what Melinda thought she was going to do something rash for once in her life and she was going to be happy. Somewhere in the back of her mind oblivious to her conscience she knew she'd be hurt by Stu it might be soon but then again it might not be a long time. She was more fond of living in the moment anyhow.

Stu's lips found hers instantly. Jess lifted Stu's shirt over his head wanting to see his tanned skin up close and personal for once. Stu unzipped the back of her dress letting it pile in the floor with his shirt. Stu had never seen someone so beautiful before. Stu grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. After a while of fidgeting with his belt Jess finally got his pants off even though her phone rang three or four times she continued she had what she wanted and she didn't what anything to ruin this one special moment. Stu had the most amazing mouth ever his kisses were powerful as he kissed his way down her body. His tongue felt wonderful as he got the taste of what he truly wanted. He grabbed her butt as he smothered his face inside her so he could get a better taste of her silky flesh. He loved it when women moaned his name, but this was different it shook him to his very core. When he decided she was slick enough he entered her. Stu's body was so big compared to Jess's tiny body. He was the biggest guy she had ever been with in size and well in 'size'. Two hours later Stu finally released himself inside Jess. She didn't think she could hold out that long four orgasms in one day was a new record. Jess and Stu went upstairs and slept the rest of the night. It was the best night's sleep both of them had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's my new chapter guys! I wanna thank everyone for being patient with me while i had papers to do. This would've been up sooner but i hit writers block on the second part. Also this might just be the shortest chapter i've done my apologies on that! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shined through the big bay windows in Jessica's bedroom. Leaves were sticking to the windows as the October wind blew them around. It was odd to see this kind of weather in Tampa in October. The images of the previous night flooded Jessica's mind as she woke up. She rolled over to see Stu on the far opposite end of the bed, being careful not to wake him she crept into the master bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When her shower was over she got dressed went downstairs to brew a fresh pot of coffee. While making coffee she checked her phone to see who all called. Melinda had called late the previous night, her mom called the previous day, and the closet guys left a message just reminding her they would be there at nine. She looked at the clock it was 8:25 that's when she poured herself and Stu coffee and went back upstairs. She made a detour to pick up their clothes off the living room before she continued her trip back upstairs. When she pushed the door to her bedroom open her breath caught in her throat. The sun coming through the bay windows glistened off of Stu's bare chest, and his black hair was curled all over his face.<p>

"Stu wake up." She said nudging his arm.

"Bloody hell what am I doing here?" He said waking up.

"You're an idiot now get up I've got workers coming in to expand my closet into the other bedroom on this side of the hall."

"You're the idiot."

"Is that the only comeback you have? Here I brought you coffee. Feel free to use the shower." She said pushing the cup in his face, and going back downstairs to sit on her porch steps with her dog Gladiator. A little while later Stu came outside and sat down on the porch steps besides her.

"So I take it were not going to talk about what happened last night."

"What's there to talk about, we had sex. Were both adults the consent was mutual it happened. I kinda wish it wouldn't have. Don't get me wrong it was great, but I would've rather waited."

"Yeah, sometimes having sex early in a relationship messes things up. If you don't wanna talk about it anymore that's fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for your race then."

"Yeah bye Stu."

The closet guys came and had her new closet installed in four hours. Jessica decided to jog to Melinda's she really needed to make amends with her best friend. Even though she clearly knew it was Melinda's fault she felt guilty for arguing with her and getting so mad. When she rang the doorbell no one was home, so she decided to sit there a few minutes. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her folded arms. She was thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours, and how a few decisions could affect her whole week, maybe even year. She was just about to get up and go when she saw Melinda's car pull up the driveway.

"You didn't answer my call last night." Melinda said walking up and sitting down besides Jessica.

"I really didn't feel like talking to anyone last night."

"I called to apologize. I didn't realize that you would be so mad at me, and I'm sorry."

"Me 2 I don't know why I got so mad."

"Stephen told me that you got Stu to take you home after I left he said you were on the verge of crying."

"So I mean yeah I was upset. I was just trying to be nice to Stu, since Stephen made him my trainer and you were mean to me. Plus I think he likes me."

"What do you mean you think he likes you?"

"Well he kinda told me he did. He said that he had feelings for me and then we sorta kissed."

"You kissed him."

"What's so wrong with it?"

"Nothing really let's just hope that he doesn't use you or cheat on you."

"I'm hoping he won't either so how do you like your new boyfriend?"

"Who?"

"Zack you've been out twice now and he really seems to like you."

"Ah we haven't really talked about it yet. I like him, he's a nice guy but the Woo Woo Woo You Know It kinda gets on my nerves."

"Yeah but you gotta admit it's funny."

"It is so you ready for your race tomorrow."

"Yep a little nervous, but I always am before a race this big but even if I don't win I know it's going to something great."

"I wish I could do it."

"Why don't you, you could walk it."

"Who would I walk with you're gonna run off and leave me, because you wanna win."

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Well I'm getting hungry wanna go get lunch."

"Actually Zack's bringing a pizza and were gonna watch that new Zookeeper movie wanna join us?"

"Ah not really I guess I'll see you later then."

* * *

><p>The race started with everyone cheering and just hoping they were going to win. Jess had all of her friends on the sidelines cheering for her including Stu. Jess paced herself good all the way through it and kicked it into high gear at the end of the race. She didn't even realize she had won until she had ran through the finish line. She was very thrilled about winning up until the point when she didn't feel so well and her legs gave away.<p>

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I just need my pills."

"Pills?" Stu said coming up to her.

"Yeah my iron pills I'm anemic I thought you knew that."

"Here ya go Jess congrats."

"Thanks Mindy you know what that means?"

"I don't think I do."

"I'm going to eat so much junk food tonight."

"I bet you want a peanut butter shake most of all."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna thank everyone for reading and don't forget to review and most of all HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna give a big thanks to all my readers without you guys i would not even keep posting.. I've had a really bad few weeks so my chapter kinda looks like it. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Everything was going great between Jess and Stu. Stu was the new World Heavyweight Champion and Jess had her first championship match between Beth Phoenix the next week. Their relationship was going fine, honestly Jess didn't think it would last six months much less a year, until Stu came home drunk.<p>

"Jessica come out come out wherever you are." Stu said walking in the doors of her house.

"Whoa." Jess said walking into the foyer and taking one look at Stu. His hair was messed up, his shoes were covered in mud, his shirt was stained with blood, and his lip was swollen. "What the hell happened?"

"Ah I was at the bar with Stephen, Zack, and Alex and I got into a fight."

"Stu what am I going to do with you?"

"Have sex with me."

"No you really need to get cleaned up plus you're drunk."

"That's never stopped you before hey wait a minute you couldn't have been with Stephen or Zack. Zack's with Melinda in Mississippi and Stephen had a date and I don't know about Alex but Cierra said something about going to the movies."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing I just wish you would tell me the truth, I tell you everything."

"Since when you didn't offer to tell me about your new wrestling shirt."

"My new what?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't know they were making you a shirt the designers were all talking about it the other day, and they asked me what I thought about it."

"Wait they're making me a shirt this is going to be awesome, I wonder what's it's gonna look like. Now tell me what really happened."

"I was drunk, I got into a fight end of discussion."

"Sorry I guess I was just worried about you that's all." She said hugging him, that's when she smelt it. The perfume was a very strong scent of lavender and vanilla. A scent she never wore. She pushed Stu right into the door.

"What the hell?"

"What's her name Stu?"

"Who?"

"Don't play that game with me you're smothered in someone elses perfume. I don't even own anything that smells like lavender. Tell me the truth where were you tonight?"

"Like I said I was at a bar and I got into a fight."

"Bull shit." She said pushing a long finger into his stomach.

"Honestly the only woman I've been with today is you." He said holding his hands you like he was innocent, but Jessica was having none of it.

"You ass hole you go and cheat on me right after sex, am I not good enough for you or have you just grown tired of me."

"It's not like that." He said trying to reason with her.

"What does she have that I don't? Are her boobs bigger? Does she do things in the bed that I can't?" Jess said with tears streaming down her face.

"Your being irrational let's just sit down and talk about this."

"No you you **CHEATER**." She screamed the words.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating."

"Honestly I don't even know how you can fucking say that after all don't you tell everyone that once you started cheating you started winning."

"It's not the same."

"Your damn right it's not the same. Did you even begin to figure how much it would hurt me? Hell Stu I told you I loved you and what'd you do you wind up breaking my heart."

"I'm just gonna leave I'll come back later."

"Once you walk out that door don't ever think about coming back. I don't wanna ever see you again do you hear me never."

"Whatever."

"Is that all you can say. Stu."

"No you said you never wanted to see me again. I guess this is goodbye." After Stu left Jess sank to her knees and cried for what seemed like forever. When she finally stopped crying she noticed that it was three am, she didn't want to wake any of her friends up and she didn't want to sleep so she grabbed a broom and went to cleaning. By the time eight thirty rolled around she had the whole house spotless and all the books on her three books shelves alphabetized.

_Hey girl I'm back home I'm coming over to see you now. It feels like forever since I've seen you two weeks is long. _A text and a visit from Melinda was all she needed.

"Happy Birthday I missed you." Melinda said walking in with a very large box in her arms.

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's my birthday. It just adds more to this upset day."

"You look like crap what happened and did you get any sleep."

"I haven't got any sleep in what seems to be going on twenty six hours. I got into a fight with Stu."

"You guys will be fine though right?"

"Doubt it since he's seeing another girl on the side."

"What?"

"Well he came to my house last night and said he'd been with Stephen, Zack, and Alex at the bar, who had all been busy last night. His shoes were covered in mud, his hair was a mess, and he was covered in blood. But that's not the worst part he reeked of lavender and vanilla scented perfume, and you know good and well I hate lavender. On top of that I think he had lipstick in his lips."

"Wow Jess I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault and on top of that today's my birthday and I told him once he left that I never wanted to see him again and he agreed with it, and all I want is him."

"You know what were still going out for your birthday, you'll feel better once you've been out with Lindsey, Cierra, and me. These should make you feel better to." She said handing the box to Jess.

In the box were a pair of brown cowboy boots with silver tops, and a matching sweater and scarf.

"Aw thanks Mindy I love these. They're so beautiful thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. I need all the reviews I can get.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanna thank everyone for thier reviews, favoriting my story and putting it on story alert. It means alot to me. Thanks. Ok so heres the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jessica was having the worst birthday ever, she didn't even feel like going out but Melinda insisted. Melinda said it would make her feel better and they had celebrating to do, even if there wasn't much to celebrate about. The day was going extremely slow and at four Cierra and Lindsey arrived to make her laugh.<p>

"Hey guys look before you guys go in all excited Jess isn't so happy." Melinda said opening the door.

"Why?" Lindsey and Cierra said at the same time.

"Stu cheated on her."

"What?" They both said in unison again.

"Last night he lied to her and said he'd gotten in a bar fight. He said he was with Alex, Stephen, and Zack. He was all muddy, she said he smelled like lavender and vanilla and his swollen lip had lipstick on it."

"Alex couldn't have been with him, he stayed in and watched a movie with me."

"That ass-hole. Mindy didn't you warn her about this." Lindsey said getting all huffy.

"Lindsey I'm not the kind to say I told you so, and we really need to focus on Jess. It's her birthday after all. Just then a nock came on the door. Melinda opened it seeing Stephen and Julie his new girlfriend.

"Hey guys." Melinda said.

"Ah was figuring since you lads were having a girls night out ye could include Julie."

"Sounds good to us, Stephen I need to talk to you for a min alone if you don't mind." Melinda said. After walking into the kitchen Melinda raked a hand over her face, when Jess walked in. She looked worse than she did that morning when she got there. Melinda had sent her upstairs to sleep, checking on her every so often while she did some things for her friend.

"Are you going to tell him?" Jess said sitting down on a kitchen chair putting her head in her hands and sobbing quietly.

"I can if you don't want to." Melinda said her gaze following from Jess to Stephen.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Stephen almost shouted.

"Just promise me you won't get mad or say anything until I'm finished."

"Ah promise now tell me."

"Well late last night Stu came here he was covered in mud, his lip was swollen, and he'd said he got into a bar fight. He said he'd been with you, Alex, and Zack. Well Alex and Zack were and I don't know about you. He had blood on his shirt, but what really got me upset was the smell. He reeked of lavender and vanilla perfume and I could have sworn he had lipstick still on his lips. Pink, I didn't even have any on yesterday. Anyway so I confronted him about it and I accused him of cheating and he said it wasn't like that, he didn't even deny he was with another woman. We had words and I told him basically I didn't wanna see him again not meaning it at all and that he'd broke my heart and his reply was goodbye." She said breaking into tears. By the time she was finished she was shaking. Stephen waited a few minutes before saying anything not believing what he had just heard.

"Ah'm gonna kill him. I told him if he hurt ye he was going to pay." He said before storming out of the kitchen.

"Stephen wait." Jess called back. He waited for a second to hear what she had to say.

"I still love him Stephen, don't get yourself put in jail for killing Stu, he's not worth the bullet." Jessica said then Stephen left.

"Jess I think you'd feel better after a shower." Lindsey said walking into the kitchen to give her friend a hug. Cierra then walked in followed by Julie.

"Then I can do your makeup." Cierra said.

"And I can do your hair." Julie said.

"Thanks, you guys are very sweet." Jess knew not to even say that she didn't want to go they would just protest. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting the door before she undressed and made her way into the bathroom. She turned on the almost scalding water, steam rising. She wanted to forget everything to indulge in the sweet strawberry body wash. The only problem the more she tried to forget the more she thought about Stu. All she could think about was Stu. The way his warm lips touched her sensitive skin. The way he made her feel when he fucked her. She truly loved that man, she couldn't wrap her mind around why he would cheat on her. She thought what they had was real, but apparently not.

After he shower she let the girls do her makeup and her hair slipping into a red dress, and matching red high heels.

The girls were taking Jess to her favorite restaurant Pierre's, an Italian restaurant near the bay. Jess usually ate at Pierre's once a week with Stu, who seemed to like the restaurant too. The girls got seated at a window seat overlooking the docks where boaters could park. The night was going extremely well with smiles and drinks and very exquisite food. They were about to have desert when Stu walked in with his date. She was very lanky with long flowing blond hair and huge boobs. She was wearing a purple dress that barely covered her ass.

"That douchebag." Jessica said standing up and throwing her silver wear down, and walking towards the bathroom. The girls finally looked where she was looking. Julie and Cierra followed her into the bathroom, whereas Melinda and Lindsey went to talk to Stu.

Jessica didn't feel good when she got into the bathroom, running to the toilet she threw up. She figured it was just emotions. She had suspected Stu was cheating, but she hoped she was wrong. Tonight proved different.

"Jessica honey are you ok?" She heard Julie say.

"No." Was all she said walking out of the bathroom stall.

"You look terrible let's get you cleaned up." Cierra said pulling her into a hug.

"You may not wanna do that Cierra I just threw up."

Meanwhile a very angry red head and an even pissed off blond were on their way to wreck a British man's dinner.

"How could you do this to her Stu, on her birthday none the less?" Melinda said almost yelling.

"You're an ass hole Stu." Lindsey said seething.

"Stu who are these women?" The blond spat at him.

"I can answer that were his girlfriend's best friends." Melinda said.

"Girlfriend." The blond asked.

"Yeah bimbo they've been going out for a year well that is until tonight." Lindsey said.

"Wait tonight's her birthday?" Stu asked.

"Yeah you two timing dick head." Lindsey almost yelled.

"Stu, Jessica's upset how could you just cheat on her like this? She truly loves you, and you go and ruin it by bringing some **skank** here knowing full and well we'd be here."

"Melinda this is not what you think. Ladies ladies lets settle down and have a nice conversation, you're making a scene."

"How can you fucking say that Stu?" Lindsey asked. Just about that time Cierra and Julie walked out of the bathroom holding Jessica up. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was gone showing just how pale and tired she looked. Her shoes were in her hands, and the top of her dress was wet from where she'd been crying. When Stu noticed his face went pale.

"Shit she looks terrible." Stu mumbled.

"It's all your fault ass hole." Lindsey said walking over to them to see if Jessica was ok.

"Stu what you did was wrong. Can't you see just how much you hurt her. I also have to warn you Stephen's been looking for you all day he said when he found you he was going to kill you. He's pretty upset about how you treated her. He said you made him a promise that you would never hurt Jess. You know I'm not one to cuss, but Stu. You're a bastard. Melinda said shaking her head.

"Mindy were taking Jess home. She's not feeling well."

"Can I talk to her."

"Stu I don't think it's a wise idea, just leave her alone for now." Melinda said, but Stu wouldn't listen he walked over to Jess.

"Stu, Alex and Stephen are going to kill you. You just better be glad Casey's in Pakistan fighting." Cierra said.

"Stu how could you? On my birthday?" Jessica said tears streaming down her face.

"Jess, I am so sorry."

"No Stu you're not if you were you would have been here with me and not her. You lied to me. You said you'd always be here for me no matter what, you told me you loved me. You strung me around like a little puppet."

"Jess I didn't I still love you."

"Stu I don't know you a lot, I know enough of what Stephen told me . Seriously Stu love isn't about sex. Jessica loves you, and by the looks of it you don't love her. It looks like you were just using her for sex."

"Please is that what you think. I'm a highly intellectual man, who knows what love it."

"Stu you've broke my heart, I don't need everybody fighting it's not good, not for anybody. Please just go, go before you get mad and break something." Jess said tears still streaming down her face.

"No." Was all Stu said.

"Fine I'll go ladies could you help me please." Jess said staggering like a newborn foal. Before she left she said something that struck Stu in his heart. "Stu I love you soo much, but if you can't see that then I'm through with everything that has to do with you. I don't think I'll ever want another man as bad as I want you. I just want you back, but if you're not going to work on this relationship then I'm going to end it right here. Stu I don't want to ever see you again ever." Jess said turning around and walking out of Pierre's.

Jess let her friends take her home that night and take care of her. She cried that whole night and at three she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she had plenty of calls and messages to check. Stu had called her, Stephen had called, Melinda, Lindsey, Cierra, and even her brother Casey, all people she just didn't want to face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading don't forget to review... Also will Stephen ever find Stu? Find out in an all new chapter coming soon...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanna thank everyone for their wonderful reviews, and for putting my story on their story alerts it means alot to me Thanks. Ok so here's the new chapter. I've had finals and a bit of writers block. Hopefully the new chapter will be up sooner...**

* * *

><p>All of the stuff that had happened really got to Jessica. Stephen hadn't found Stu to kill him yet, but she wasn't ready to see that happen. She wanted alone time but no one would give it to her. The only alone time she got was in her hotel room away from everyone.<p>

Jessica had only two matches left before she fought Beth Pheonix for the diva's championship, and this current week she was fighting Layla.

Jessica was sitting backstage on a box with her legs crossed checking her twitter on her Droid when out of the corner of her eye she saw the design team. She walked up to them.

"I heard I was getting a shirt, it would've been nice if you guys would've informed me." She said bitterly.

"Sorry we were going to tell you today, we just decided that."

"Last week." She interrupted. "Yeah I know a certain wrestler told me."

"Are you mad we told him and not you?"

"Yes and no. So what kind of designs do you guys have so I can look at."

"We don't have any." Just then Stu walked by with what looked like a new tattoo on his right arm.

"I'll um draw you guys up some and have them to you by next Wednesday how about that?" She said walking off noticing Stu walking towards her.

"Jessica wait."

"I told you I didn't wanna see you."

"Look I'm sorry I cheated on you you're the best thing that's happened to me since I got hired into this company. I don't know why I cheated I just did. I miss you and if you don't want me back I understand, but will you at least think about it. I love you." He said taking her hand. She immediately pulled it away from him before sparks could fly between them.

"Stu I…" Before she could finish her music started for her match. "I have to go."

Her music started and she immediately went into her meaner version of Scarlett. While she was watching Layla walk out she started thinking out Stu and his pathetic apology, which made her angrier. Punches were flying and for a split second she was pinned in a wrap up which just made her angrier. She clothes-lined Layla off the ring and followed her knocking her down and repeatedly punched her in the face, all while the referee was trying to get her off. It wasn't until she felt two strong hands around her waist pulling her off that she noticed Layla was bleeding. She turned around to see Stephen staring at her in shock.

"She's not worth it lass come on." He said dragging her from the ring. Once backstage she was let go of.

"What were ye thinking, you could be suspended?"

"Hell I don't know I didn't even realize what I was doing until you came out there and pulled me off of her. Before my match Stu tried to apologize to me before my match. I guess I was upset and mad."

"Stu is here."

"Yeah and by the looks of it he has a new tattoo."

"Where'd you see him last?"

"Here before my match, why?"

"I'm gonna get him." Stephen said turning bright red.

About ten Minutes later Stephen was running after Stu yelling at him.

The plane ride back to Tampa was very uncomfortable. Jessica was seated in between Stephen and Alex. Stephen was mad because he never caught Stu to beat him up because Stephen had a match and by the time it was over Stu was long gone.

Wednesday was the worst day of that week Jessica went to the store to buy groceries for her and Gladiator when she remembered to buy Tampons thinking out loud she noticed she was late, having a mini heart attack she called Melinda.

"Hello?"

"Mindy look meet me at my house in ten minutes this is important."

"What's wrong?"  
>"Look just meet me there in ten I'll tell you all about it."<p>

When she got home Melinda was sitting on her porch.

"What is it?" Melinda protested.

"Help me get these groceries in and I'll tell you everything."

"Ok."

When they got in the few grocery bags in Melinda was getting worried.

"Spill."

"Well I was in Kroger and went to by Tampons and well I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Melinda said choking out the words.

"Exactly what I said I'm worried, because if I am that's my title shot, shot down the drain."

"That sucks. Well did you buy a test."

"Yeah."

"Well go pee on the stick and then well find out."

"Mindy I'm scared."

"I know now go pee."

Jessica stormed off to the bathroom to use it and pee on the stick. She had to wait three long minutes. While she was sitting on her bathroom counter she started thinking. She wanted kids, but not right away. She wanted to make a name for herself in her career. She wanted to be married to a man that she loved and that loved her equally. After she waited the three minutes, with a shaky hand she looked at the stick. When she saw the plus sign she sunk to the floor, her life was ever changed.

"Oh honey." Mindy said hugging her.

"Mindy I'm going to be a mom. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone until I've had a chance to tell Stu."

"I promise."

Jessica sent a quick text to Stu telling him to meet her at Stephens. Stephen was already having a party, but she didn't think Stu would be there, seeing as Stephen was wanting to kill Stu.

Later that evening at the party Jessica was seated on one of Stephens deck chairs with her legs crossed sipping on a water. She didn't want to drink to harm the baby, so she told everyone she didn't feel good, which was only half the truth. When Cierra got there she decided to pull her and Melinda off into the kitchen to tell Cierra.

"C can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah Jess?"

When they were in the kitchen Jess looked at Cierra.

"C I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It's true she peed on the stick and everything." Melinda added.

"Gee thanks Mindy." Jessica said.

"Wow when did you find out?" Cierra said.

"Today, I went to Kroger and bought groceries and remembered to buy Tampons and remembered that I was supposed to start last week. How the Hell am I supposed to tell Stu?"

"Just tell him he'll understand."

"I'm gonna sit in here can you tell me when he gets here. I need time to think."

"Yeah whatever you need."

"Will you sit in here and talk to me until he gets here I need to be calm."

"Anything honey."

When Stu got there Melinda came and got Jessica.

"Stu's here, but that bimbo is too. They're arguing something about she followed Stu here, he told her to stop following him and they weren't together. I don't know but he seemed to be telling the truth, he's pretty mad do you wanna wait?"

"No I wanna go ahead and get this over with."

Jessica walked outside to where everyone was sitting by the pool kicked back and just chilling. She walked over to Stu who was arguing over something with the bimbo.

"Hey Stu, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Stu said.

"No you can't I saw you today in Kroger, I also saw what you bought and if you think you're getting him back you're wrong."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you were not together and I don't know how you followed me, but you better leave before I call the cops."

"Like hell you will."

"I'll just come back later." Jess said walking off, before she could take a step her hair was pulled.

"Bitch." The blond said.

"Bad move." She said turning around and punching the girl in the face knocking her down.

"This is for you cheating on me." She said slapping Stu in the face.

"Whore." The blond said standing up and kicking Jessica right in the stomach. She let out a very painful yell before she was knocked into the table holding the alchol. The blond was on her in a second slapping her, but not before Jessica picked up a bottle of Jack and busted it over the blonds head. The blond fell over instantly. Jessica then heard Stu's booming voice over everything and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought i'd leave you guys with a cliff hanger.. A new chapter will be up as soon as i can get it up... Don't forget to review and A Happy Holidays Merry Christmas to all of you...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the new chapter guys i hope you like it. It took me a few days to write this with Christmas and all, but I finally got it out before the new year. Also I wanna thank the ones who favorited my story and added it to their author alerts. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Before Stu could register what was going on a catfight ensued. Stu was really hoping Jessica would take him back. April was a huge mistake, that turned into his stalker. Everything about her was fake, unlike Jess which was all real. Stu had done a lot of stupid things in his life but nothing like this, he couldn't blame it on the alcohol this time either. He made the biggest mistake of his life. Stu was snapped back into his thoughts the moment April kicked Jessica in the stomach knocking her to the ground, only to be hit in the head with a liquor bottle.<p>

"Get off of her you bitch." Stu's booming voice yelled pulling April off of Jessica.

"Jess can you hear me, hey snap out of it." Stu said shaking Jess, she passed out.

"You did this to her what the hell were you thinking following me here. I told you we were done weeks ago. I swear to God if I didn't hit women you would be dead. Get out of my sight now, before I kill you, and if I ever see you again you I will." Stu yelled.

Melinda then grabbed her by her shirt sleeve making sure she left, no one hurt her friend and got away with it.

"Stu."

"What?"

"We've gotta get Jessica to the hospital now." Cierra yelled at Stu. Good think Cierra was a registered nurse. Stu looked down and Jessica's stomach was bleeding terrible.

"I'll call the paramedics." Melinda said coming back from making sure April had left.

"No, I'm taking her myself." Stu said picking Jessica up and walking towards the front of the house.

"Not without me." Melinda said.

Stu drove ninety to the hospital, he wasn't about to let something happen to the love of his life, even if it was his fault.

Once at the hospital Stu carried Jessica into the Emergency Room followed by Melinda. Everything happened so fast for Stu that he didn't recognize what was going on, nurses came and took her on a stretcher to the back. Stu and Melinda had to stay behind to check her in and state what happened.

"Is there any existing medical problems she has that we should know about?" The head nurse asked.

"She's anemic." Stu said.

"Anything else?" The nurse asked.

"No." Stu said the same time Melinda said "Yes".

"She's pregnant."

"What?" Stu chocked the words out.

"We need to talk outside." Melinda said to Stu. Once outside Stu was able to take a breath of fresh air.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well for one you guys weren't exactly on speaking terms. She just found out this morning, she was going to tell you at Stephen's, when she got attacked."

"This is all my fault." Stu said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "I hurt the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Stu I know I haven't said anything, because I promised I wouldn't but you hurt her in more ways than you could know. She'd already been through one terrible breakup that's kinda why she moved to Florida. I thought with you it would be different when she was with you, the only difference is that I can see you truly love her. You wouldn't have got angry and that girl, when they got into a fight, and you wouldn't have brought her all the way to the hospital if you didn't. I see it in your eyes. In all honesty I don't know if she'll be able to forgive you at all though. She loves you."

"I ruined everything." Stu said shaking his head in his hands.

"Look you need to man up, because she's gonna need you more than ever right now. If she doesn't miscarry that baby is gonna need it's dad, just as much as it needs its mom. Ii think that's the only way you'll win her back, but I'm telling you if you do anything stupid like that again. You won't have to answer to Stephen I'm gonna kill you personally, and when you least expect it."

Stu sat there for a minute sinking in the fact that he was going to be a dad and the fact that there was possibly a way to get Jessica back.

"I'm going back inside." Stu said abruptly standing up, he knew his eyes were red, and he looked like he'd been run over, but have your life torn to shreds in an instance.

When they got back inside they were told she had been moved to a room in the Intensive Care Unit.

Once in Jessica's room Stu took the seat beside her bed and Melinda took the one on the opposite. Stu laced his fingers into hers and ran his others through her hair. She looked terrible she had bags under her eyes, she was extremely pale, and she was out of it. Even though she looked terrible, Stu couldn't help but think she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. After fifteen minutes of sitting there staring at her a doctor walked in.

"So what's the prognosis?" Melinda asked.

"Well, she hasn't lost the baby, but were gonna have to take some tests before we roll her into surgery. The only problem is she needs to be awake for surgery. Also she's suffered sleep deprivation, and were going to have to give her iron shots."

"Surgery?" Stu asked.

"Yes it seems even though she hasn't miscarried were going to have to take the fetus anyway."

"How far along was she?" Melinda asked before Stu could say what again.

"Four months by the tests we took."

"No." Stu said. It was Melinda's time to say what.

"What?"

"No you're not taking it. I am not letting you take the baby out of her." Stu said.

"The fetus has been strained emotionally as well as physically, and the placenta has possibly detached, it will most likely die."

'Find another way, if she were awake she would be cussing you. She wants this baby, we both do." Stu said getting angry.

"I agree with him doc find another way, run the tests, wait until she wakes up, and do surgery if you have to."

"Very well." The doctor said leaving.

Stu spent the next few hours with Melinda not speaking, his eyes never moving from Jessica.

"Ah said ah was going to kill you." Stephen said walking into the hospital room.

"Stephen calm down." Melinda said. "It's ok. Fighting won't solve anything right now."

"So have the doctors said anything?"

"Only that she could have suffered a miscarriage and needs surgery as soon as she wakes up." Stu said his face getting whiter by the second. "I know it's all my fault." Stu said burying his face in his hands.

"Look Stephen before you even say anything she didn't know until this morning. That girl didn't come with Stu either she just showed up outta the blue."

"I screwed up man." Stu said.

"Ah can't believe what I'm hearing. You're on his side."

"No I'm on hers." Melinda said. "I had a long talk with Stu, yeah he screwed up we all do, he loves her. He wouldn't be here sitting with her, and he sure as heck wouldn't have threatened to kill that girl if he didn't."

"I screwed up ok now can we please stop talking about it."

"You know what I'm gonna go I've gotta go pick up her parents from the airport." Melinda said. "I'm not even going to say anything about what you did, because her dad will definitely kill you, and if he doesn't Casey will. I'm just gonna say she got into a fight with someone at Stephens party."

"Ah think I'll go with ye, ah think if not I'll kill Stu myself."

"Are you gonna be ok?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah I need some time to think anyways."

Melinda and Stephen left leaving Stu all alone with Jessica. Stu wanted to cry, he hated seeing her like this. Stu needed a plan he needed to find a way to apologize he wanted things back to the way they were before he cheated. Stu stood up, moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed and took both of Jessica's hands in his.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I'm sorry for everything I did. It's all my fault that you're here. I don't even know why I did what I did. You're my world, I just wish I would've realized it sooner. I know it's going to take a while for you to forgive me, but I'm willing to wait forever for you, and our baby. It sounds weird thinking I'm gonna be a dad, the doctor wanted to take that away but I cussed him out, I know you would want this too. Anyways I hope you forgive me. I love you." He said moving a stray hair out of her face and kissing her forehead.

"Do you mean everything you just said?" She said opening her eyes.

"Every last word." He said meaning it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think be honest? and to my best friend from Alabama (you know who you are) leave me a long review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews everybody you guys are awesome. Ok so i thought i'd give you guys a happy chapter since the last few have been not so happy. I hope you guys enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>"Well this is for cheating on me and getting me pregnant when I got a number one contender match next week." Jessica said slapping him in the face.<p>

"Ow, ok you're right I deserved that." Stu said rubbing the side of his face.

"It's gonna take me a while to forgive you if I even do, but right now I'm not gonna worry about us. I just want out of this damn hospital. God I hate hospitals. So what'd the doctor say?"

"He wanted to take the baby, but neither Melinda or I would let him. They've gotta run some test and may even do surgery they think the placenta might have detached. Also your four months pregnant."

"Wow four months did not notice that. I'm glad you guys did that, babies are to sweet and innocent to do that to. Where is Melinda anyway?"

"She went to go get your parents from the airport with Stephen, he still wants to kill me."

"Well if you're not careful my dad will. How long have I been out?" She said looking out the window the moon light was shining across the ocean as the waves beat upon the shore.

"Five maybe six hours. You scared me back there you know."

"Yeah what did happen the last thing I remember is my hair being pulled by that girl."

"Before you even say anything I haven't seen her since your birthday I called a cab for her and told her I never wanted to see her again. I couldn't stand seeing you upset. She followed me to Stephens than snuck in, I was trying to tell her to leave when you showed up. Then you both got into a fight and she kicked you in the stomach and knocked you over the liquor table. You hit her in the head with a bottle and you kinda passed out after that. I was ready to kill that bitch and got Melinda to kick her out then we brought you here. I'm so sorry all this happened. Pease forgive me." He said taking her hand.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma." Jessica's mom said barging through the door.

"I can't believe you just went and ruined your future like that, you had a championship match next week." Her dad said.

"Well hello to you to." Jessica snapped.

"Sorry honey were just so excited so my first grandbaby is on the way. How far along are you?"

"Four months mom."

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner I mean I am your mother."

"I didn't know until today."

"I can't believe your pregnant you just threw away your future what were you thinking?" Her dad said.

"Daddy I didn't know don't be mad, I can go right back to work after the baby is born."

"If it's born, you look like shit, and you how could you let this happen?" He said turning to Stu.

"Sheldon calm down, were here for support be happy were gonna be grandparents."

"Daddy he didn't do it intentionally, and it's just as much of my fault as it is his."

"I'm just worried sugar bee, I hate seeing you in the hospital. Ever since you were little and got sick, I just hate seeing you in these places. I'm just a little upset you threw away your future."

"Daddy as I recall momma got pregnant with Casey and she didn't trow her future away, she had help from everybody, that's all I'll need. I've got Stu, Melinda, Cierra, and Stephen daddy I've got enough people to help her."

"So when are you too gonna get married." He directed the question at Stu.

"We haven't really talked about it sir."

"Well you better act fast, young man."

"Daddy I know your all up for getting married when someone gets pregnant, but I'm not ready to be a wife, much less a mom. I well we gotta get some things straightened out before we can get married."

"You two having relationship problems too, great."

"Hey does Casey know?"

"Not yet Melinda filled us in on everything, you need to be more careful tripping over your feet and falling on a table. You always were a clumsy one." Jessica's mom said rubbing her hand.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Stu said.

"Hello I'm Doctor Allen I see your finally awake Ms. Robinson. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap to say the least."

"Ah well, lets see if we can change that. Do you have pain?"

"My stomachs hurting and so is my lower back."

"Hmm I see, were going to have to run some tests just to make sure nothing is wrong with the fetus, but it is possible that the placenta could have detached. Were also going to have to give you a pint or so of blood, you have lost a good amount of blood. Just keep in mind that if the placenta has detached we will have to get the fetus out because the placenta detachment will have killed it. The fetus has been physically and emotionally strained as well. First thing we are going to do is get you down to have an ultrasound if you're ready now."

"Can Stu come with me?" She said shakily.

"I don't see why not he is the father."

It didn't take them long to get Jessica down to have her first ever ultrasound. The doctor squirted some sticky stuff on her stomach, not much longer and Jessica and Stu heard a faint heartbeat.

"Is that?" Stu asked.

"Our baby?" Jessica said finishing his sentence.

"Congratulations you two are going to be parents. The baby is exceedingly small for it's size, it could be prematurely born, but the good news is the placenta has not fully detached. There's a small hole in it, you'll have to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, and you'll have to have embryotic fluid injected into your womb to account for what you have lost with the hole in the placenta."

"So what you're saying is the baby is fine, that it just might be born premature that's all."

"Well not necessarily, we are still going to have to keep a close watch on you and the baby. With your anemia you could still loose the baby, you will definitely have to be on full bed rest, the remainder of your pregnancy."

"It'll be fine." Stu said rubbing her shoulders and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've got two questions for you doc."

"Anything."

"So can I exercise or not and what about um sex?"

"I say you should walk for thirty minutes everyday nothing more than that and as for intercourse stick to the basic positions and you and the baby will be just fine."

"Thanks Dr. Allen."

"Your welcome ok so we'd like you to come back every two and a half weeks the remainder of your pregnancy and every week the last month or so. Anything else?"

"Yes when can I go home?"

"You can go home in a short while were still going to have to give you a pint of blood or so, and then we'll get you discharged in no time."

"Thanks."

After three hours of waiting and a pint of blood later Jessica was discharged and on her way home. It had been a rough few weeks for her, and an even rougher twenty four hours. She just wanted to sleep for days, and she was also craving picked eggs to a very large extent.

"Stu can you stop at Kroger and buy me a jar of pickled eggs."

"Pickled eggs really?" Stu said giving her a weird look.

"Hey don't look at me it's your kid."

"It still doesn't mean it isn't weird."

"Just like you."

"I am not weird."

"Keep telling yourself that Stuart."

"How am I weird?"

"I don't know exactly how, but you are."

"Nah it's just those pregnancy hormones talking on your part, I'm the normal one."

"Whatever. Don't forget the pickled eggs."

"Anything else."

"Hmm I don't know ah what the hell, I'm going in too."

"No you're not."

"Yeah I am Dr. Allen said I need to exercise and since I'm on bed rest and not going back to work anytime soon, I intend to keep someone's fridge and pantry full. I can eat whatever I want now. Just try and stop me"

"I don't intend on it."

"Good lets go get me some food."

Later that night and three hundred dollars later Jessica was sitting in Stu's big bed eating the last few spoons full of a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream.

"I forgot just how addicting this stuff was wanna taste?"

"I prefer not."

"Oh come on Stu you know you want some."

"That stuff makes you fat."  
>"You don't have to eat it."<p>

"How am I gonna taste it then?"

"Kiss me you dip stick."

"Now that I can do." He said walking across his massive bedroom to sit down on the bed and kiss his wonderful girlfriend.

When the kiss was over Jessica couldn't help but smile.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for what you did, you're gonna have to work to gain my trust back."

"If that's so then I'm willing to work my hardest."

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also don't forget to review. That'll tell me if i need to fix things in my writing to make it better..<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been a while i've been super busy with school and taking care of sick family members, i have also had a lack of motivation and writers block. I wanna thank those of you who keep reading this though i hope to post real soon because ive got loads of ideas for the next few chapters. Although i know it's not my best chapter but i promised The Tuneless Siren that i would have it up. And sorry for no lemon i was having problems with it so i let it be u guys can create ur own lemon of what u would've wanted to happen anyways enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Things were going better for Stu and Jessica they had finally decided to live together and Jessica was beginning to show from the lack of exercise and eating yummy foods all the time.<p>

Jessica was freezing when she woke up, it usually wasn't this cold then she noticed why it was so cold Stu had came home and stole all the covers. She tried pulling some of the covers off of him but they wouldn't budge. Since she was feeling mischievous she decided to stick her hands over the covers and run them up and down his bare back. Stu woke up instantly.

"What was that for?" He said turning over and abruptly sitting up.

"Good morning." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You're freezing."

"Well I wouldn't be if you didn't steal all the covers. Gimme some."

"Oh I'll give you something alright, but you better warm up, neither of us needs to be sick."

"But Stu if you were sick you could stay with me, I'm gonna go hop in the tub meet me in there in five." She said kissing him before she hopped off the bed.

Jessica went into the bathroom and fixed her hair and applied makeup while the tub was running about halfway through she poured bubble bath in and took off all of her clothes. She dipped her toes in to feel how warm the water was, then she felt hot breath on her neck and big hands on her hips.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're so warm." She said stepping in the tub and turning around to sit down.

"You will be in a minute." He said taking a step back so he could take his pants and boxers off.

When Stu was seated he pulled Jess onto his lap. The tub was big enough where she could sit sideways and prop her legs up on the other side and feel completely comfortable.

"You know Stu this has been the craziest year." She said playing with the hair at the back of his head.

"I know what you mean."

"How are we gonna do all this? I mean with you working, Melinda and Zack's wedding coming up, and then there's the holidays, not to mention me being on bed rest the entire time."

"Well get through this we've got this far haven't we."

"Yeah." She said with tears pricking her eyes.

"What is it?" He said whipping a stray tear from the side of her face.

"I don't know, I love you so much." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said rubbing one of his hands on her back, and one of his hands on her upper leg.

"Stu what are you doing." Jessica said feeling Stu move to reach something on the floor.

"I was going to wait to do this, but I was thinking this would be a good time to ask. Well will you marry me?" He said putting a ring on her finger.

"Yes my handsome man. Guess you know what that means."

"Are we going to celebrate?"

"Yes." She said kissing him passionately on the lips. "Later though I'm not feeling up to par right now."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing than the usual heartburn, oh."

"What now?"

"Feel." She said putting Stu's hand on her stomach then covering it with hers. Stu then felt a little nudge.

"Did the baby just kick me?" Stu asked with a smile spreading across his face.

"Yep, that's the first time him or her has done it. I just hope next week we can find out what it's going to be, are you gonna be back in time?"

"I don't know, I've got a match Monday and Tuesday. I should be home around one Wednesday."

"I really hope you can make it, oh my god we've gotta call Helen."

"Now why do we need to call my mum for?"

"To tell her about the baby kicking duh, and to tell her were getting married."

"Well my phone should be there in my pants."

"You must've been tired when you came in last night, you usually don't sleep in your pants."

"I was, and you usually sleep naked."

"I do not, plus I was cold." She said standing up and digging Stu's phone out of his pants pocket.

"Why don't you stay like that, I'm enjoying the view." He said rubbing his hands up and down her butt.

"Got it." She said sitting back down in Stu's lap.

"Let's wait and call later I'm sure she's busy, right now I want to enjoy my time with the naked woman in my tub."

"Let me call your mother and you can get what you want."

"Deal, but you better make it quick, I've got a big problem."

"Yeah I noticed."

Jessica dialed Stu's parents and his mom or rather his mum picked up quickly.

"_Hello."_

"_Hi Helen how are you?"_

"_Spectacular how are you dear?"_

"_Just fine Stu and I have something to tell you and Troy something if you have a minute."_

"_Yes of course, let me go get him, and Stu do you not ever call your dear mum anymore? I know you're busy but you can at least call. Jessica calls more than you do. Ok so what is it you two wanted to tell us about so bad?"_

"_Well it's two things but."_

"_Were getting married."_

"_That's wonderful did you hear that Troy?"_

"_Took him long enough to ask." He scoffeled._

"_That's fantastic, now what was the other thing you wanted to tell us?"_

"_Well today just like two or three minutes now we just felt the baby kick for the first time, and next Wednesday we find out the sex."_

"_That's wonderful I remember the first time I felt Stuart kick all I wanted to do was tell everyone, I'm glad you two were together when it happened. I can't wait to meet that grandbaby."_

"_Us either, I would like to talk more but I'd really like to call and tell my parents and tell them the good news."_

"_Oh dear yes, I will chat with you later, and Stuart call your dear old mum more often."_

"_Yes mum."_

"_I love you two."_

"_We love you two."_

"Are you really going to call your parents?"

"No Stu, I'm gonna help you get rid of that big problem."

"Good, I haven't been this close to you in days. Where are you going?"

"Back to bed my back hurts, come on Stu." She said grabbing his hands and dragging him out of the tub and into the bedroom with her. Once in the bedroom she crawled into bed with Stu hot on her tracks.

"I love you so much." Stu said as he started peppering kisses down Jessica's neck.

* * *

><p>"Gosh these omelets are good." Jessica said eating her second one of the morning.<p>

"Don't you wish you could cook as good as me?"

"Stu don't rub it in, I can cook I'm just no Gordon Ramsay like you."

"Psh I'm not that good of a chef."

"I don't know these omelets are pretty good."

"Ah who made the omelets?" Stephen said walking in.

"Stu they're really good."

"Ah knocked but nobody came to the door so I came in when I saw ye in the kitchen."

"Like I said you're welcome here anytime, just as much as Julie is where is she anyway?"

"Work she's watching a new tropical storm developing, they said it could turn into a hurricane."

"I swear Mother Nature is going through menopause. One day it's hot the next day it's cold." Stu said.

"Gosh yes mom said they were under a tornado warning in Mississippi." Melinda said walking in.

"Well hello to you to." Jessica said.

"Yeah I came by earlier with Zack but I guess you guys were still in bed."

"Yeah."

"Anyways Zack's on his way back to Long Island were not getting married."

"Whoa whoa whoa did you just say you're not getting married?"

"Yeah were not meant to be I love him but as a friend. It was a mutual decision. How's my little niece or nephew doing."

"Baby Bennett's doing just fine well since you're not getting married don't think you're getting out of being in a wedding." She said showing Melinda her ring.

"Took ye long enough Stu."

"That's what dad said when we called him and mum this morning." Stu said.

"It's beautiful." Melinda said.

"It's a Leo diamond from Kay." Jessica said boasting.

"When and how'd he propose?"

"Promise not to laugh." Stu said.

"Why would I laugh?" Melinda asked.

"We were sitting in the tub." Jessica answered the now laughing red head's.

"That wasn't very romantic."

"I think it was after all it was at a perfect moment followed by..."

"Ah don't wanna hear about yer sex life." Stephen piped in.

"I was gonna say after that we felt the baby kick."

"Oh my goodness that's wonderful ,why didn't you call me?"

"Because we were rather occupied after that."

"And with that ah'm leaving."

"Don't be like that man."

"Ah was just stopping by to say hi by the way what do ye want for Christmas lass."

"I don't know just get me something."

"Well that wasn't any help."

"Get her jewelry." Stu yelled from down the hall.

"Or shoes." Melinda said.

"Ooo I got it I want a new purse tell Julie she knows the one I'm talking about."

"Ok then ah guess ah'll see ye later then."

"Bye Stephen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it and dont forget to review...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I know it's been a while. I was meaning to post sooner but between work and school it's been hectic. Then on top of that my grandpa died and I haven't felt like writing. Needles to say I lost my spark there for a while, I just hope it's back or at least some of it. So thanks to everyone who favorited my story and reviwed or put it on their alerts or just read the thing. You are the reason I keep doing this. So i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>The rain pelted off the ground in the early February weather, it was days like this where Jessica just wanted to sleep all day. She had woken up later than usual, taken a shower, and ate breakfast before going back to sleep. The thing was she couldn't sleep all day Stu was on his way home and they had an appointment to see what the baby was, the only problem she was still asleep when he got home.<p>

"Jessica where are you?" Stu said walking through the front door. "Jessica." He called louder walking in the living room where he saw her asleep on the couch. "Love wake up." He said waking her up.

"What time is it?" She said waking up.

"Two thirty and your appointments at three, we need to leave now if were gonna make it."

"Sorry I'm just so sleepy today." She said getting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You might want to wear some boots the yards flooded again."

"Ugh I hate what it does to the yard, but it's so peaceful when I'm trying to sleep."

"Not for long that hurricanes moving in pretty fast."

"Ugh I feel like a balloon help me get up." She said trying to get off the couch Stu then picked her up before setting her on her feet.

"Are you ok you look rather pale today?" Stu said cupping her face then kissing her.

"I feel better than I did yesterday, I'm just so freaking tired. I guess it's the baby." She said shrugging.

"Well find out soon enough."

The ride to the doctors was peaceful the only music that was played was the rain that bounced off the top of the car, and Stu had to once again wake Jessica up.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Stu asked Jessica worrying about her.

"A lot more than usual all this rain has actually been helping."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Stu I'm fine."

"I'm just worried that's all."

"I know and I love you for it." She said walking up to the front desk at Tampa Bay Women's Center.

"Good morning."

"Hi, I've got an appointment with Dr. Allen at three the names Jessica Robinson."

"Your all set just follow Nurse Grey and she'll get you all set up."

They followed the nurse and did the normal preparations before they went into the ultrasound room.

"Now remember this gel is cold. So are you ready to see your baby?"

"I've been ready since last month." Jessica said.

"Ok so that's the baby's head, and that's it's feet, would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes." Jessica and Stu said at the same time.

"Well it looks like the baby is a boy, congratulations."

"Yay I'm so excited." Jessica said.

A nurse walked into the room and handed the doctor some paper.

"So by the looks of these papers, your iron levels are very low. Have you been taking your pills every day."

"Yeah I have I guess that's why I feel so tired lately."

"Well by the looks of your levels were gonna have to give you shots for the duration of the pregnancy and your due date will be moved up to April 11. That is due to the fact that it will be safer for you and the baby, but other than that the baby and everything else looks great. Any questions?"

"By safer you mean?" Stu asked.

"It's less likely to lose them both since the placenta has nearly detached and she's anemic. Her blood pressure could spike or too much blood can be lost."

"This is scary." Jessica said taking Stu's hand.

"If you don't have any further questions were gonna give you your iron shot and you two can be on your way."

Once outside all Jessica could do was cry. She was scared and worried for herself and even more for their baby.

"Everything's going to be alright." Stu kept saying, but in reality he didn't know, but he had to be strong someone had to be. "Let's go home and we'll talk about this." All the way back to their home, Jessica had a vise grip on Stu's hand.

Once home Stu pulled Jessica onto his lap and just held her for a solid hour while she cried; once her tears let up he spoke. "I'm taking the next few months off to take care of my two favorite people."

"Stu you can't just miss WrestleMania because of us."

"I can and will, I've got better things happening in my life than going to WrestleMania. I've already discussed this with Hunter so I've got till the last of this month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jessica said.

"Hello Ms. Robinson this is Chuck Nevins with the River Port police department."

"Yes hi Mr. Nevins."

"Do you know a Mrs. Catherine Stone?"

"Yes, she's my cousin."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that she passed away at three thirty this afternoon. She had you down as her next of kin, and noted that if anything happened to her that her son Preston would go straight to you."

"Thank you." She sobbed hanging up.

"Catherine's dead Stu."

"I'll go pack the bags." While upstairs Stu called Melinda and told her everything and to come as soon as she could, so she could pack Jessica's things. He went back downstairs and took his wife to be in his arms again. The next few weeks were going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. I hope the next chapter will b up sooner than this one was. Dont forget to review i will b so thankful!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but I promise i'm working on these as fast as I can, i've been super busy with work and college and have had some more things going on that i'd rather not talk about. For those of you that have read, reviewed, and favorited Thanks. To those of you beginning welcome! Any help with this fic will be gladly appereciated. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Stu knew that driving the eleven hours to Mississippi would be long, and with Jessica it would be a whole lot longer. They had left about five in the afternoon and decided to stay the night somewhere and continue their journey the next day.<p>

"Stu?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking about something and I want you to listen to everything I have to say before commenting on it. Ok?'

"Sure."

"Well Catherine has a little boy he's two. I'm really worried about him. I couldn't bear for something to happen to him or for him to go into foster care, so I'd like for us to adopt him. Look before you say anything, hear me out. Catherine was like a sister to me especially ever since her parents died and she had to move in with us, she went through a lot in her life. I know how losing your parents can be I may not have experienced it first hand, but I saw what she went through loosing hers. I don't want Preston to feel the same way, he's so little. If I knew who his father was I would try to contact him, but she never told anyone who he was. I know it will be tough on us, especially with a baby on the way, but I am willing to do whatever it takes not to have him separated from my family. I may have to quit wresting, but if that's what it takes so be it."

"If you want to adopt him, I'm not going to stop you. I know how dear Catherine was to you. I have a few concerns though. How are you going to take care of a two year old on bed rest, at least until before I come out on leave?"

"Well since your next match is in Mississippi, I figured we could stay there and my mom could help me out. At least for the week, and then when I get back there's always Melinda and Julie."

"They have lives they can't be with you all day and night."

"I only need them during the day and if anything I can always hire a full time nanny. I've already been discussing this with Amanda."

"What about your wrestling career, are you really going to quit?"

"I'm not sure what I want to do. I really don't want to haul two kids on the road all the time, and I don't want them to stay at home without parents either. I want them to have a normal life, and want to make something of themselves. If they want to become wrestlers that's fine, and if they don't that's wonderful to. I just don't think children should be pushed in the direction their parents want them to go in. Like these pageant moms, do you honestly think those little girls want to be painted up like a pig, and spray tanned? Some do, but not all of them. In all retrospect, I guess I do want to quit. My contract expired three months before I found out we were going to have this baby. I want to be there for everything, first words, steps, kindergarten, everything, and I just feel like wrestling would tear me away from being a regular parent. I don't want to have a nanny take care of them while I go do my thing. Is any of this making sense to you?"

"Well when you say it like that it does. How long have you thought about this?"  
>"A few weeksmonths I lost count after a while."

Stu didn't say anything else he just turned the radio up and continued to hold onto Jessica's hand. They stopped every hour and a half or earlier to take a bathroom break, any longer and Jessica would have probably peed herself. Having a woman's bladder was bad enough, add a baby laying on it and it was even worse. At eight they stopped to eat and at eleven they stopped for the night at Holiday Inn. Stu put on his pajamas, and helped Jessica into hers.

"Thanks, thanks for everything Stu. Most men wouldn't do all this. You take care of me. I love you."

"I love you to." Stu said before kissing her and helping her into bed.

Seven came early the next day. They were on the interstate by eight thirty after getting ready and having breakfast.

The rest of the way to Mississippi was long so two hours into the trip Stu decided to stop and have a rest at Bass Pro Shop, unbeknownst to him that Jessica would spend two and a half hours there but it was well worth it seeing her happy.

When they finally arrived in Mississippi the first place they went was to the funeral home to meet Jessica's parents and make arrangements for Catherine's funeral. It took an hour to sort out everything, and by the end of it Jessica was so worn out. The funeral would be the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, any reviews are welcome, please dont be shy. I need all the reviews and help I can get!<strong>


End file.
